New Dreams and Hopes
by mintchocochipcookie
Summary: The Heiress has returned. Kashino spurns her  yes, again  and Miya breaks down. KashinoxIchigo  It's up to Ichigo to comfort her. This is my first fanfic so excuse my poor writing. Please review!


"Wake up, MY … Dar-ling!"

"!"

Kashino's scream echoed throughout the whole of Saint Marie's Academy. His eyes flew open. To his relief, he saw not the Heiress but his fellow team mates cracking up.

"Good one, Ichigo!" said Hanabussa as he hi-fived her. "W-what?" mumbled poor, traumatized Kashino. Ichigo grinned sheepishly. "Well, you fell asleep during practice. We let you sleep for a while but your snoring became unbearable so I thought I might try out my impersonation of the Heiress. It was pretty good right?" Kashino glared and got ready to strangle Ichigo.

"You have no right to tease me like that! You know how traumatizing the Heiress is to me!" He ranted. He got his recipe book out and was just about to hit Ichigo with it when the window smashed into pieces.

"Good morning, MY…Dar-ling!" With that, Miya Koshiro aka the Heiress crashed into what she thought was Kashino. Fortunately for Kashino she crashed into the broom he was clutching for self defence. Everybody stared at her limp figure for a while. After a bit she managed to stand up. She tried to clutch at Kashino for support. Hanabussa winked reassuringly at Kashino and quickly offered himself as support instead. The Heiress glared but decided that he could do with the help.

"Um, Miya senpai, I'm really sorry but why are you here?" mumbled Ichigo. "I thought you were exiled to the French branch of Saint Marie's." "I got excellent grades at the French branch (Kashino, aren't you proud of me?) I managed to convince dear Papa to send me back to the Japan branch. So here I am!" declared the Heiress haughtily. She turned her attention to Kashino. "Now dearest, about the wedding…

"W-wedding?" stammered Kashino." Yes, the wedding. Aren't you pleased, dar-ling?" replied the Heiress excitedly. Kashino fainted dead away, luckily An-Doh caught him. Hanabussa started jumping up and down excitedly. "Miya senpai, may I help you design your wedding dress?" He said hopefully. The two of them pored over the wedding catalogues the Heiress had brought with her.

At this point, Kashino regained consciousness. He yelled: "I will NEVER marry you Miya senpai! That's the end of it!" He stormed out of the room with Chocolat close behind him. The Heiress burst into tears. Without all her bluster and haughtiness, the Heiress seemed very vulnerable. Ichigo felt a pang of pity for her. Kashino had been rather harsh. Hanabussa clucked sympathetically and An-Doh scratched his head.

The Heiress hastily wiped away her tears and ran out of the room. Ichigo quietly followed her. The Heiress headed towards the rose garden and weeped and tore at roses in her anguish. Ichigo sighed; Hanabussa was going to be so mad. Ichigo tentatively crept towards Miya. She whirled around; "Why are you here?" she mumbled angrily. "Miya senpai, why do you love Kashino so much?" asked Ichigo. "I love him because he is truthful. When I first came to Saint Marie's I was horrible at cooking. Everybody said my cooking was wonderful though, just because I was the daughter of the owner of Chateu Company. Kashino told me truthfully that it was horrible. At first I was shocked and angry but then I realized that everybody else had been spoiling me, being nice to me just because I was rich." She answered.

"Poor Miya senpai. I'm really sorry but I don't think Kashino loves you back. I think you are a great person; someday you'll meet someone who'll love you back just as much. But maybe you should let Kashino go." said Ichigo. Miya nodded quietly. "Thanks, Ichigo. I understand, but it's not easy to give up on him." she replied. "Miya senpai, why don't you bake a cake with me? It'll make you feel better and plus, I want to see how much you've improved." suggested Ichigo. Miya smiled a small smile. "You will be so surprised, Ichigo! You won't know what hit you!" Miya replied, almost back to normal."

A few hours later the whole of Team Ichigo and Miya sat together eating cake. It was a beautiful cake, in the shape of a dove. White chocolate and cream on top and a strawberry jam centre. It was delicious. Everybody complimented it. Even Kashino mumbled that it was alright. When everybody finished eating Miya declared: "I name this cake New Dreams and Hopes. I'm going back to the French branch to focus more on my studies. Thanks Ichigo, but I still think I bake better than you! By the way, I think you and Kashino look cute together." With this the Heiress flounced grandly out of the room and flew away in her helicopter, leaving Kashino and Ichigo blushing and the others cracking up.

_A month later_

"Hello, MY Dar-ling!"

The window of the practice room was shattered yet again. Kashino cowered and the rest of Team Ichigo sweat dropped. "It was too good to be true, I suppose." murmured An-Doh. Ichigo confronted the Heiress." Um, Miya senpai, didn't you say you were going to forget about Kashino?" she asked. "My, did I? I can't remember. Anyway, you can't have him!" replied the Heiress.


End file.
